


Impromptu Café Date

by junkosakura01



Category: B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious, B-Project
Genre: Chance Meetings, F/M, Headcanon, One Shot, cafe date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkosakura01/pseuds/junkosakura01
Summary: [Female OC & Hikaru Osari] A simple solo day turned into a new meeting of one another.
Relationships: Hikaru Osari/Original Female Character





	Impromptu Café Date

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this in [Fanfiction.net](https://fanfiction.net/s/12195274/1/Impromptu-Cafe-Date) back in 2016, but this 2020 repost has some edited sentences.

You haven't got anything to do for today, but then you decided to head for a nearby café to spend the day. As you look in front of a mirror, the white cardigan and lime-colored one-piece dress you chose suits you nicely. Your hair is smoothly combed and is clipped on with a cute hairpin. There's nothing special about today; you just wanted to look great and go somewhere.

\---

Casually enjoying by yourself at a café, you realized that you wanted another banana-coffee frappe and strawberry shortcake. You've spent about two hours in the air-conditioned place while writing several blogs on your smartphone. Beside your empty glass is a fiction book you've brought to read, and had finished an hour ago.

Without leaving your belongings alone, you headed for the counter near your table to order again. As you approached it, you noticed someone who's been standing for about ten minutes trying to choose his order. Good thing the café wasn't crowded, but the cashier lady is starting to look annoyed though.

"Umm… They all look so tasty…" the guy said as he nervously looks back and forth at the menu and the cashier lady.

You don't know him and didn't actually want to involve yourself but you felt helping him. You casually suggested the same order you're going to make.

He was startled a bit but his expression lightens up, "Ooh! Thanks! Two banana-coffee frappes and two strawberry shortcakes please! Oh and sorry about keeping you waiting." He then gave an apologetic bow to both you and the cashier lady.

Two? You thought. Then you see he was alone and you're right behind him.

\---

After finishing at the counter, the cheerful green-haired guy turns to you and smiles, "Alright, let's go sit down while waiting for our order."

You frantically tried to politely tell him he didn't need to order for you, but he just laughed and insisted. He didn't mind you being a stranger too.

"Nah, you helped me back there. I'd be so embarrassed if there was a line behind because of me. Judging from your suggestion, you'll order that too, right?"

Because of his outgoing personality, you didn't felt he was a total stranger at all, in fact both of you seem like you haven't seen for a while.

"Are you alone too?" he said, but then he leaned back on the chair, "Whoa!? W-Wait, I'm not trying to pick you up! I guess I just felt so embarrassed I intruded on your day. Sorry."

You told him you were alone and it's alright. He seems like a good person who won't suddenly change based on the situation.

"Oh good…!" he sighed. "But believe me, I won't do anything bad to you. I'm Hikaru Osari, a member of "MooNs". Though it's a unit of an idol group called "B-Project". Have you heard of us yet?"

Now that he mentioned it, he seems familiar. One time you went to an outdoor concert with a friend. You were a fan of another idol group but the first to perform was "B-Project", an all-male group who caught everyone's attention on that rainy day. Their amazing performance seemed to have blown the rainy weather away too. You remembered he was also great onstage. Hikaru looks very happy as you told him they were all amazing that day.

"Aww, shucks, thank you!" Hikaru laughed. "I'm sure there's a lot more fans like you to support us. By the way, what's your name? I'll be sure to remember you and today."

You introduced yourself and spent more time in the café with him, talking all sorts of things and about each other until it was time to head home. After thanking one another, Hikaru said he'd like to spend time with you again sometime, and you accepted his invitation. He casually pulled out his phone, so did you, and exchanged contact info.

.End.


End file.
